KidWings
by Doctor.Super.White.Lock.Ifer
Summary: Lucifer finds himself as a kid and has to live as Chloe’s kid for a while until he finds out how to go back to his adult form. Warning:SWEARING
1. Childspower

_Lucifer? _Chloe walked into his home after not seeing him for a few days.

_What do you want Detective? _He had a harshness in his voice she'd never heard him use on her

_I just wanted to check on you, _She looked around and didn't see him then realized his voice sounded higher almost like a child's.

_Well I'm fine Detective, _He walked around the corner.

_Lucifer? _She looked at him and saw a child that looked exactly like him.

_I know I'm a child I don't know how this happened it's probably one of fathers nasty tricks. _He had brown hair and brown eyes but had dimples and he was actually really adorable Chloe thought.

_Do you want me to call Amenadiel? _Chloe knew Lucifer was ashamed of his form.

_Uhh..., _He looked at her with big eyes that she recognised from Trixie as puppy dog eyes, _I would prefer you not to._

_Well, do you want me to bring you to my house for the time being? _She asked knowing others would come looking for him.

_I guess so, _Lucifer remembered when he was this age around 7 in human years.

Chloe guided him to the car to realise he couldn't get in the front because he didn't meet the height or the weight to be in the front.

_Uh, _Chloe looked down at him, _You'll have to ride in the back._

_No way Detective, _He paused and then climbed in the front.

_This isn't safe Lucifer! _She complained.

_Don't treat me like a child! _Lucifer screamed.

Chloe realised he was finally acting his age, he was acting normal but he always acted like he was 7.

_Well you are acting like one so I need to treat you like one, _She looked at him.

She then realised maybe he _was_ acting way younger then usual.

_I'm sorry Detective, _Lucifer crossed his arms and looked out the car window not wanting to look her in the eyes.

xxxxChapteronexxxxChapteronexxxxChapteronexxxx

Once they arrived at her home Trixie immediately saw the child that looked like Lucifer.

_Who's that mommy? _Trixie asked.

_Umm, _Chloe didn't know how to answer that question.

_My name is Samael. _Lucifer was helping Chloe out but also wasn't lying.

_Mommy isn't that Lucifers name too? _Trixie asked.

_Yeah! Isn't that cool? _She looked at the small version of Lucifer.

_Wanna go play? _Trixie asked. Usually Lucifer would have said no right away but he looked at Chloe like he wanted to a little bit.

Chloe smiled at Lucifers cutness, _Go ahead._

_Come on! _Trixie grabbed Lucifers hand and they went to her room to play.

Dan walked into the house. _I heard you went to see Lucifer what happened? And who's that Trixie is playing with?_

She thought about what to say, _Lucifer is fine and Trixie made a new friend._

_What's his name? _Dan wasn't wanting them to start dating even though the boy seemed a few years younger than Trixie.

_Uh, _Chloe watched them through the doors playing UNO and then laughing, _Samael._

_Hmm, _Dan thought there was something strange about him but didn't say anything. Trixie saw her Dad and ran out to see him pulling Lucifer not so far behind.

_Hey Daddy! _Trixie hugged him and Lucifer looked up at Dan feeling weird.

_Hey Trixie! _He let her go after a minute and looked at Lucifer knowing he looked a lot like him.

_This is my new friend Samael! _Trixie looked at them both.

_Hello Samael, _Dan looked at him, _nice to meet you._

_Hello Detective Douche, _Lucifer said forgetting he was a child.

_Maybe I will be able to meet your father soon, _Dan narrowed his eyes at Lucifers words.

Lucifer squirmed he remembered his fathers wrath when he got in trouble for not being respectful when he was small. He hoped that wouldn't happen now he was small again. Dan saw Lucifer squirm and look down and felt accomplished at worrying him. Dan also noticed from this that his father had disciplined him well enough that he knew right from wrong.

Chloe also took notice to Lucifers discomfort and grabbed his shoulder. _Dan I was told to babysit him so you can take Trixie and leave now._

_Ok but I want to meet your father soon to talk, _Dan watched as Lucifer looked up at him defiantly and left with Trixie.

_Lucifer, _Chloe looked down at him, _you can't say things like that or you'll get into trouble and we can have that happen until you get back to normal._

Lucifer looked around and found the liquor cabinet and poured a drink and had a sip. It was stronger than he remembered. Chloe took it away from him.

_I don't think so buddy, _She saw his reaction to the drink which she's never seen before.

_I have to get a drink somewhere and I'm glad it's finally strong, _He reached for the glass but couldn't reach it.

**Should I continue this series? I read something on here and it gave me this idea. XOXO Super.lock.ifer**


	2. Detective

_**Authors note: This story is set when Pierce was there but Chloe knew about Lucifers true form then.**_

_Lucifer don't you think we should tell Amenadiel so he can fix this? _

Chloe asked.

_I don't need his help and I'm not sure if I need yours either! _Lucifer looked at her then walked towards the door before Chloe realised he couldn't really do anything he used to.

_Where are you going? _Chloe asked.

_I'm going to Lux, _He replied.

_How many people will look for you then see you as a kid?_ Chloe asked.

_Your right Detective, _He looked at her with mischievous eyes Chloe knew well, _Do we have any cases to work on?_

_Fine, _She wasn't going to give him a case like normal but there was one case that wasn't really anything that would be weird for a child to work, _Let's go._

xxxxChaptertwoxxxxChaptertwoxxxxChaptertwoxxxx

_Hey Detective Decker who's this? _Lieutenant Pierce asked looking at the mini Lucifer.

_I'm wanting to bring him in a case he's been really interested in Detective work latley. _Chloe looked down at Lucifer and he looked like he wanted to kill Pierce.

_You know who I am Pierce! _Lucifer yelled.

_Stop it Lucifer, _Lieutenant Pierce whispered.

_Wait how did you know who he is? _Chloe looked at Pierce.

_Some of the supernatural beings around here are turning into children, _Pierce was scared he was next.

_See Lucifer Amenadiel already knows that you guys are turning into children so you need to talk to him, _Chloe had a soft voice but had a look in her eyes that said that he needed to talk to him.

_Fine Detective, _Lucifer looked at Pierce, _Screw you._

_Lucifer! _Chloe grabbed his hand and started to walk out when Ella came over.

_Hey who's the new friend? _Ella asked.

_I'm watching him while his dad his out of town._

_He looks a lot like Lucifer, _Ella gave Chloe a stare and whispered, _Did he have a kid? _

_I am not my own father Ella that's foolish of you to think that! _Lucifer looked over at Chloe who was giving him an annoyed look.

_What's your name buddy? _Ella squatted to his level.

_Samael, _Lucifer hated that name a lot because that's what his father named him, but he had to go with it until he could drink and drive again.

_What grade are you in? _Ella asked.

_Uh, _Lucifer couldn't lie but what was he going to say, _I don't go to school._

_I wouldn't say that in a room full of cops, _Ella joked.

_He isn't really from around here, _Chloe wasn't lying he was from Hell and the Silver City.

_Hey Chloe have you seen Lucifer? Some things... have been happening lately. _Amenadiel looked at Ella then down at Lucifer.

_Uh yeah I haven't seen him in a few days is he okay? _Ella asked.

_He's fine, Amenadiel we need to go outside and talk, _Chloe grabbed Lucifers hand and they all went outside.

_Let go of my hand Detective I can walk by myself perfectly fine, _Lucifer pulled his hand out of hers. He had to admit it did make him feel safe. His dad and brothers never held his hand.

_Luci? _Amenadiel looked surprised at first then amused, _Awww I remember how sweet you were at this age!_

_Stop it Amenadiel! _Lucifer whined.

_What's happened with Lucifer? Why is he so young and cute again? _Chloe asked.

_Well, _Amenadiel looked uncomfortable, _I don't know but It's weird that they start to act younger too._

_I am not acting younger! _Lucifer stomped then realised he was and did a small cough.

_Luci I'll try to fix this, _Amenadiel looked down and smiled remembering him this young, _Fly up to the Silver City father will fix this._

_Umm, _Lucifer looked embarrassed, _I can't._

_What do you mean Lucifer? _Chloe asked.

Amenadiel understood Lucifers wings were huge and they were hard to control at such a young age. Amenadiel crouched down and grabbed him in a hug and he flew them up to the Silver City.


	3. TheSilverCity

**Thanks for all the kind words! Tell me some of your suggestions for the story and I'll add them. (You guys decide what happens in a way)**

Amenadiel was holding Lucifers hand so he wouldn't get lost in the now very busy city and realised it was so small compared to his.

_Do you want to knock? _Amenadiel asked as they were standing outside of their fathers office.

_I didn't think I'd ever have to come back here, _Lucifer sighed and then looked up at Amenadiel with something Amenadiel hadn't seen in his brothers eyes in a while, fear, _Can you do it?_

_Of course Luci, _Amenadiel knocked then heard come in and they walked in. Their father looked surprised to see Lucifer but even more him as a child.

_Fix me so I can leave this instant! _Lucifer looked at his father. God thought he looked very childish clinging to his older brother.

_Samael? _God said more as a question.

_My name is Lucifer! _His voice was very high compared to his usual one and it made his eldest brother and father laugh.

**I wanted you guys to tell me if I should make him and adult again or not! XOXO Super.lock.ifer**


	4. NewClothes

**Authors note: You guys decided to have him stay a kid for a few chapters. And some of you wanted him to be an adult again so I made a compromise. **

Lucifer cleared his throat before repeating the same thing less childlike.

_Fine, _Their father snapped his fingers and Lucifer appeared a few years older almost 12 maybe.

Lucifer looked down at his body, _What's the meaning of this father? What trick are you playing on me? _Amenadiel wisely hadn't said anything during the father and son interaction.

_Son you need to calm down, _God looked at his son and saw a angry yet sulky face.

_How can I calm down? _Lucifer asked.

_Samael you'll slowly get older everyday and will be your normal self by the end of the week, _God seemed amused.

_This is not funny! _Lucifers voice cracked.

_Thank you father, _Amenadiel grabbed Lucifers hand and they walked out of the office.

_But it's not fair Amenadiel! _Lucifer whined.

_Can you fly yet? _Amenadiel asked. He was happy to help his brother again.

_Of course I can! _Lucifer popped out his wings. They looked bigger than usual he thought. He looked up to see Amenadiel smirking like he knew he had to help his brother. Lucifer put his wings back in and said, _We must never speak of this!_

_Fine Luci, _He grabbed his brother and they flew back to Chloe's home.

xxxxChapterthreexxxxChapterthreexxxxChapterthreexxxx

_Lucifer? _Chloe looked at him he did indeed look older but also still was not his old self. (No pun intended)

_Yes Detective? _He had his world famous grin on his face.

_I don't think this is what you looked like before, _Chloe wanted to laugh alittle but didn't.

_No dear ol' dad is being an arsehole, _Lucifer looked around and saw Amenadiels scolding face and it made him blush.

_Well, _Chloe looked at his rolled up suit that was definitely to big on him, _Maybe we should go clothes shopping._

Lucifer looking down at his clothes nodded in agreement.

xxxxChapterthreexxxxChapterthreexxxxChapterthreexxxx

Once they got to the clothing shop they went towards the boys section.

_This would look cute on you! _Chloe held a t-shirt that said 'little devil'

_I would never wear such a horrid thing! _Lucifer did like it a little bit went over to the suits section anyhow.

Once they went over there and picked out an outfit to fit him for the time being the lady watching to make sure no one shoplifted and everyone was taken care of stopped him going into the fitting room.

_Ma'am you'll have to go with him he is too young to go by himself. _

_I would love that would you like to join me Detective? _Lucifer gave a devilish grin and she rolled her eyes and followed him.

Once they got into the fitting room that was rather large Lucifer undressed and put on his pants.

_Lucifer I don't understand how god could do that to you, _Chloe touched his back and he winced.

_Can you please not touch it? _He turned around and saw Chloe's amazed face turning into guilt.

Dan knocked on the door, _Yeah what do you need Chloe? _She opened the door Lucifer's shirt still off and let Dan in.

_Does this look like it fits? _Chloe asked.

_Ooh Detective I never knew you wanted a threesome! _Lucifer chuckled and Chloe rolled her eyes again.

Dan looked at the kid that resembled Lucifer in his words and in his face, _Did Lucifer have a kid?_

_No why would I be my own father? _Lucifer asked.

_And what happened to your back? _Dan touched his back and Lucifer's face turned red from embarrassment. He was needing displayed like some zoo animal!

_Leave me alone Detective Douche! _Lucifer slapped his hand.

_Lucifer! _Chloe grabbed his hand and from instinct when Trixie would hit when she was a toddler. Seeing Lucifer's astonished look she let it go and allowed him to finish getting dressed.

_Wow, _Dan chose to ignore all the signs of him being Lucifer including Chloe calling him that and saw that he looked really cute and Dan started to wish he had a boy. He loved Trixie don't get him wrong but he always wanted a boy, _Who's your Dad?_

_Uhh, _Lucifer looked at his socked feet on the ground and moved his hands more like a child than his normal self.

_His father doesn't really care about him too much, _Chloe looked at Dan with a look saying that's what happens to his back.

_Your dad did that to your back? _Dan felt so mad at this child's father for leaving such massive scars that were clearly untreated.

**What do you want to happen in the next chapter? **

**A. Lucifer stops growing so quickly and Dan and Chloe take him in as their child. (Continue the story 'til I get bored and it stays to get bad)**

**B. Lucifer turns into an adult right away and I finish this story. (No more after the next chapter)**

**C. Lucifer continues to quickly grow then he starts to get too old and he ends up in hell. (I would make 1 chapter about this)**


	5. DearOl’Dad

**Authors note: Thank you for the comments and reviews. You guys have chose choice A so I'll continue this for a while and you guys will still get to choose what happens. Anyway here it goes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yeah he did alright! Can you guys stop talking about it? _

Lucifer didn't really like talking about his dad much. He didn't want their sympathy anyhow.

_Lucifer I'm so sorry, _Chloe watched him look towards the door like he wanted to escape.

_Why do you keep calling him Lucifer Chloe? _Dan asked finally wanting to know.

_My name is Lucifer ok Detective Douche! _Lucifer yelled.

_Ok sorry! _Usually Dan would go talk to this kids parents about his behavior but he knew if he did this time it wouldn't end too well and the kid would end up having more than just his back scarred.

_Well Lucifer I'm just going to tear the tags of of this and pay for the outfit that way so you don't have to wear such big clothes okay? _Lucifer nodded and Chloe tore the tags off and paid for the clothes. Then they all went back to Chloe's house after picking up Trixie.

_Thank you Detective, _He saw that tonight they were all going to play monopoly and eat dinner as a family, _I guess I'll go back to my home._

_Lucifer you don't have to leave you can stay with us, _Chloe offered.

_Yeah I don't think you should go back to your house, _Dan looked at Lucifer unsure if it'd be a good idea to go back to where the scars came from. Dan of course didn't know Lucifer was just going to Lux to get a drink and talk to Maze.

_Well I don't want to intrude your family night, _Lucifer hasn't ever been apart of such a night because his brothers and sister were always training and his dad was working on earth and humanity. His Mum of course couldn't bother with them as much.

_Yeah Lucifer you should play with us! _Trixie ran up to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the dining room where Chloe was putting the food.

_I don't know, _Lucifer sounded unsure but eventually he decided to stay.

_Hey Lucifer, _Dan finally spoke up in the middle of dinner, _You do know I'm going to have to call in child services about what happened between you and your father._

_What do you mean? _Lucifer has never heard anything about such a thing.

_Well what happened to your back and maybe other things, _Dan couldn't imagine the damage his clothes covered.

_Well I don't live with my father anymore he kicked me out and threw me to hell._

_What? _Dan couldn't even begin to think how hard this has been on such a young child. _How long ago?_

_Many years ago, _Lucifer was uncomfortable and wanted to stop talking about it immediately he hated thinking about this. Chloe must have saw him because she put her hand on top of his reassuringly.

_Chloe can we talk in the next room? _Dan and Chloe walked into another room where the kids couldn't hear.

_Yeah? _

_Maybe we should you know take him in for tonight at least._

_It's fine with me Dan but I don't think he wants to talk about his dad._

_Well I need to know so I can report this abuse!_

_I know Dan but let's just wait and when he's ready he'll talk._

_Your right Chloe I mean he is how old._

They walked back into the dining room and sat down.

_You can sleep here tonight Lucifer and we can talk more tomorrow. _Dan looked at the pre-teen kid make a smile that he knew all to well from work.

_Are you sure that's not Lucifer's son? _Dan asked.

_Silly Dan I, _Lucifer caught himself about to say something that would not make the Detective happy, _I'm not his son._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were all done with the game that lasted a few hours, they all got ready for bed. Chloe showed Lucifer to the Guest room.

_I don't mean to be a burden, _Lucifer looked as guilty as he felt.

_You'll only be a kid for how many more days so it's alright. _Chloe assured him. Chloe started to leave.

_Wait! _Lucifer's voice was very childish which he must've noticed since he cleared his throat.

_Yeah? _

_Uh, _Lucifer didn't know how to put it, _I've actually never slept alone on Earth._

_Yeah? _Chloe knew that was most likely true.

_Well umm, _Lucifer started playing with his hands.

_Are you scared Lucifer? _Chloe asked.

_Your probably wondering why the devil would be afraid of such a thing._

_No not really the first time I slept without someone near me I was a baby but I was scared too. _Chloe admitted.

_So what'd you do? _

_Well I got used to it eventually, _Chloe said.

_Oh, _Lucifer was expecting a more quick of a fix.

_Well maybe if you and Trixie had a slumber party you'd feel better._

_Detective I would never do that to your spawn! _Lucifer was surprised by her words.

_Lucifer that's not what I meant, _Chloe held back a laugh, _I mean maybe you and her will just sleep in the same bed without doing you know._

_Well Detective maybe we can have a slumber party when I become an adult again with the sex._

_No Lucifer! _Chloe looked at him and saw the fear all over his face and the mom in her wanted to hug him. _Do you want Trixie to come in here?_

_Uh, _Lucifer thought how he didn't like children too much but he was one and he was very afraid, _Will she?_

_Sure she will, _Chloe went out of his room and came back with a very excited kid.

_Lucifer! _Trixie ran up and jumped on the bed until Chloe told her to stop.

_Ok mommy good night! _Trixie laid down.

_Good night Trixie, _Chloe watched Lucifer's fear leave a little more and saw him look at her quickly before turning toward Trixie when he saw her watching him, _Good Night Lucifer._

_Uh, _Lucifer looked at Chloe again, _Good Night Detective._

Chloe closed the door and heared Trixie laugh then soon Lucifer did too. Then she heard Lucifer say something she couldn't quite make out then Trixie yell eww then giggle. Which made Chloe smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey guys next choice:**

**A. A few days later God tells him he will have to grow up with that family.**

**B. God erases all the humans memories of Lucifer being an adult and put in memories of him being their kid and tells Lucifer he either does that or goes back to heaven as an angel.**

**C. God tells Lucifer that he will have to grow up with that family and he will have to become a full human.**


	6. Sickness

**Authors note: From the last choice there was a tie between A and B so until one or the other wins I'm just going to do a chapter where Luci gets sick because I have nothing else to write about until I know where this is going.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lucifer woke up Trixie had already left and started getting ready for school. Lucifer also woke up feeling different which he just assumed was the result of his father aging him. He got out of bed and walked over to his outfit that he'd just gotten. Once he put it on he walked out of the room to see Chloe and Trixie eating breakfast.

_Good Morning Lucifer! _Trixie yelled as soon as she saw him.

_Well hey there sleepy head, _Chloe noticed Lucifer's hair curly and thought he probably spent a lot of time on it in the morning, _I love your hair._

_Oh, _Lucifer forgot Chloe had never seen his hair so untamed, _I'm sorry it looks like hell no pun intended of course._

Chloe smiled at his joke and remembered Trixie was still there when she started to talk.

_When I say bad words mommy usually makes me put money in the swear jar._

_Oh of course, _Lucifer pulled out a few hundred dollar bills, _Is this enough or do I need to put in more?_

_Lucifer you don't need to put any money in and even if you did you'd not have to put that much._

Lucifer felt something he'd never felt before in his nose and did something he'd never done. Sneeze.

_Bless you, _Trixie said like it was nothing.

_What? _Lucifer didn't get what was happening or why the child just blessed him.

_Bless you, _She repeated.

Chloe looked at Lucifer noticing his suprise at the sneeze, _You ok Lucifer?_

_Uh, _He started to cough, _Yeah just feeling a little strange._

_Well I have to go to school bye mommy! _Trixie grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

_Bye monkey, _Chloe said still looking at Lucifer.

Lucifer didn't understand what was happening to his body. Then Chloe went over and touched his forehead before immediately retreating her hand from the heat.

_Lucifer why didn't you tell me you had a fever? _Chloe asked grabbing a thermometer.

_I'm sorry but I don't the devil doesn't get, _He sneezed, _Sick._

_Here, _She handed it to him and saw his confusion.

_What am I supposed to do with this?_

Chloe didn't know if he was kidding or not, _Put it under your tounge._

_Oh ok, _he did so and once I beeped he pulled it out and looked at it then Chloe looked at it.

_Lucifer put on your pajamas and get on the couch your taking a sick day._

_No I am not, _He stood there defiantly with his small arms crossed before he saw some liquor in her cabinet which he went over to and grabbed the best one and started to look for a glass.

_What are you doing? _Chloe asked.

_I'm getting some feel better medicine_, He replied finding a glass and pouring the liquor into it.

_That will only make it worse, _Chloe said.

_That's what Doctor Linda says about everything, _Lucifer took a sip before coughing at the strength and from his fever.

_I told you Lucifer. _She stood in the same spot except turned towards Lucifer.

_Don't you have work today Detective? _Lucifer looked at her and away from the strong glass he set down.

_I'm going to take a vacation day to take care of you, _Chloe grabbed the glass off the counter and put it in the sink.

_I don't need to be taken care of, _Lucifer kept sounding more and more like a child.

_Yes you do your sick, _Chloe thought what she was about to say was going to get an inappropriate comment but she didn't care and said it anyway, _And if you don't get in your Pjs and get on that couch to let me take care of you I'll do it for you._

_Oooh Detective maybe I should let you take my clothes off, _Saying this he started a coughing fit.

_Oh stop it Lucifer go and do it please._

_Fine, _He did as she said and put on his pajamas making him look so much younger than he already did.

_Ok so you can either let me take care of you or we can go to the doctor, _Chloe watched as he sighed in defeat and got onto the couch and laid down.

Chloe grabbed some medicine and looked at the bottle and soon poured it into a measuring cup, _Here your going to need to drink this and not spit it out or I'll make you drink it again._

_Why do I need to drink it? _He looked at it because he could see it wouldn't taste to pleasant.

_It'll help you feel better, _Chloe said calmly.

_Alright, _Lucifer grabbed the mini cup and drank all of it before throwing the cup across the room and coughing, _That was horrible! It was worse than hell!_

_Oh stop being a baby, _Chloe couldn't contain the laugh that went along with it.

_It was horrible, _Seeing Chloe laugh made him laugh too but it was more sleepily of a laugh.

_It looks like the medicine is already kicking in that was really really fast, _Chloe saw him fighting to stay awake between his fluttering eyes.

_Detective, _Lucifer paused and closed his eyes to say, _Thank you for helping me I should go, _His eyes shot open,

_I should go home I don't wanna keep you from your offspring and job._

_Lucifer it's okay just go to sleep and when you wake up I'll have some soup ready, _Chloe got up when she heard him snore slightly from his clogged nose she thought.

Once she finished the soup she sat down on the couch next to Lucifer and put her fingers through his hair. And soon she heard talking coming from him.

_I'm sorry father but dying my wings purple was hilarious! _Lucifer whined and said, _No stop! I'm sorry!_

The mom in her wanted to hug him and wake him up telling him it was just a dream but instead she sat there and heard him cry out. Soon she snapped back into it and woke him up.

_Lucifer wake up it was just a dream, _He soon woke up and turned towards her holding her in the tightest hug she'd ever gotten.

_It's ok Lucifer, _She looked at him and he soon buried his face but not before she saw a tear rolling down his cheek which only made her hig him more.

When he pulled away all evedince of him crying was gone except for his red eyes.

_I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, _He looked at his lap and then cleared his throat.

_Oh Lucifer it's alright, _Chloe grabbed his hand.

_Detective you are really hot when you are trying to comfort people, _Lucifer gave a seductive grin.

_Oh stop Lucifer, _She saw how he was trying to make the room less uncomfortable, _Here take your tempsture again._

Once he took it again he gave a smile but the lost it when he saw the thermometer. He showed it to Chloe.

_Wow your body is a mystery I guess from all that alcohol it has to work fast, _Chloe was amazed by how fast the fever was gone.

_Oh stop flirting Detective, _Lucifer smiled and got off the couch.

_Well I have soup so I guess if your hungry, _Chloe was cut off.

_I'm famished, _He smiled and grabbed the bowl and sucked it down. Then soon after he changed into his suit and looked at Chloe, _I'm going to get my hair products. _

_Need a ride? _Chloe asked since she didn't have much else to do and she had to pick Trixie up anyway.

_Nope, _Lucifer put his hands together almost like he was praying and soon Amenadiel showed up.

_Yes Luci? _He looked down at the boy that still looked pale from the sickness and his eyes still red from crying, _Are you alright?_

_I'm wonderful now take me to Lux._

_Luci you can't do this every time you want to go somewhere! _Amenadiel complained.

_Stop your whining Amenadiel, _Then without warning Amenadiel scooped him up and they disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note: Hey so please break the tie and as soon as that happens you'll be able to know what happens next.**


	7. Adoptionpapers

**Authors note: I'm in highschool right now so, if I screw some things up I'm sorry but I'm sleep deprived so if something sucks or doesn't make sense I'm sorry but you know whatever.**

**Also A won so the story will be based on that.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later Lucifer and Chloe noticed he hadn't been getting older like his father said. So he called Amenadiel and told him about it.

_I knew father was going to do something like this! _Lucifer looked at Amenadiel.

_Let's go to him and ask maybe something isn't working, _He grabbed Lucifer and took of to the Silver City.

Once they got there a few of their brothers and sisters greeted them and laughed at Lucifer for being a kid again. Lucifer didn't mind too much he loved his siblings and didn't want to leave them when he was kicked out.

_Come on Luci we need to go see father, _Amenadiel watched Lucifer's face turn full of disgust.

_Fine, _Lucifer said but when Amenadiel started to walk Lucifer didn't follow him.

_What are you doing Luci? _He asked clearly annoyed at his immature brother.

_I don't like father you know that! _Lucifer looked to see Amenadiels reaction to his upcoming tantrum and only saw Amenadiel pick him up and carry him to their fathers office.

Amenadiel opened the door and God looked to see his eldest son holding his rebellious one under the arms and Lucifer kicking to get out.

_Hello boys, _God watched as Lucifer stopped kicking and dread washed over his face.

_Hello father Lucifer wanted to know why he isn't an adult yet, _God looked at Lucifer in amusement as he was clearly about to scream.

_Well I've decided he'll grow up under Chloe Deckers house clearly still an angel though, _God saw Amenadiels amusement too.

_Why! That is the most obsurd thing I've ever heard! _Lucifer was still under the grasp of his brother so he couldn't murder the guy.

_Also can you stop saying I did that to your back you did that to yourself and you know it! _God looked irritated. God then waved his hand and they were in front of Chloe at the house with Dan and they were watching as Amenadiel held Lucifer like a small child and Lucifer was screaming out his feelings.

_Hey Amenadiel, _Dan looked confused, _How'd you guys get here?_

_We came through the door, _Amenadiel wasn't lying there was a magical door to Earth.

_Oh by the way Lucifer we've decided to adopt you so you'll be living with us, _Dan looked excited to have a son and Chloe seemed happy too about it even though she knew what was going on. God told her what she needed to do with Lucifer.

_Nooo!!!! _Lucifer screamed his fathers plan was being followed through.

_Sorry he's very angry right now he really is excited, _Amenadiel knew Lucifer was going to be furious if he let him from his grip so he kept a hold for everyone's safety.

_Let me go Amenadiel! _Lucifer stopped screaming and having a temper tantrum.

_Do you promise not to kill everyone here? _Amenadiel asked which made Dan and Chloe chuckle reminding them of Trixie when she was angry. They were still happy to have Lucifer even though he was acting like a 4 year old 5 minutes ago.

_Scouts honor, _Lucifer looked up at him as Amenadiel let him go, _Thank you. _He straightened his his suit and looked at the Detective and Douche embarrassed as he was acting very inappropriately.

_We good now? _Dan asked Lucifer seeing Lucifer's clear embarrassment.

_Yeah, _Lucifer hid his face not knowing what else to do.

_Ok so I guess we can get to know you, _Dan looked at Lucifer then Amenadiel, _We got it from here thank you._

_If you say so, _Amenadielwalked out the door to wherever he goes_._

_Okay let's sit down for this, _Dan said as they all sat down Chloe excited to find out about the mysterious Lucifer.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Hey so the tie finally broke and now we have another one but this doesn't have to be answered by you guys it's just a few suggestions for me.**

**What I want y'all to do is to tell me things about Lucifer that we could tell Dan/Chloe and this will be stuff you'll see through the whole story so make sure you like them and they are enjoyable for everyone!**


	8. Family

**Thanks sammythemorningstar for the suggestion on for what to tell them! I'll definitely use that! I'll still take suggestions all through the story for more things to add for him and his personality. Also when you see '*' then look at the very bottom for more details.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Okay so first of all what's your real name I mean is it really Lucifer? _Dan was actually really curious on why more then one person he's met had the name of the devil.

_Well, _Lucifer didn't know how to respond then found a way to say it, _Lucifer is a nickname my real name is Samael but I like Sam better._

_Really? _Chloe asked sorta surprised but she also knew that.

_Yeah,_ Lucifer sighed this was gonna be a long conversation.

_Ok maybe a few simple things like what you like to eat and drink, _Dan looked at the boy that was clearly annoyed.

_I don't know I'll eat anything and my favourite drink is Jamaican Amber Rum or Cognac Brandy, _Lucifer saw Chloe roll her eyes. Then watched Dan laugh thinking it was a joke.

_Well I guess we'll learn the rest along the way so let's get your adoption papers all together and then you know we'll go from there. While I'm doing that Chloe will sign you up for school and you can go shopping for your bedroom I guess. _Dan seemed excited to say the least.

Once Dan left Chloe looked at Lucifer and sighed, _Time to go shopping._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They made it to the store with all kinds of things that suprise him. First they made it to the clothes section and got him a few more suits. They got some pajamas that Lucifer hated so much but Chloe thought was hilarious.*** **They then went to get school supplies.*** **They then got a few other things then they finally went to get stuff for his room.

First they had to get some paint and they decided on a Royal Red. They got a bed frame that was very childish*** **but it made Chloe laugh because of it. They got a few posters that Lucifer liked that weren't too appropriate if it were an actual 12 year old.

Then they got a few things of food and water. Lucifer tried to convince Chloe to but him some alcohol then she asked where his ID was and he was defeated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hey Chloe and Lucifer, wait is that what you want us to call you? _Dan asked.

_Yes of course that's what you've been calling me Detective Douche, _Lucifer then remembered he was their child according to his father and got angry then realized he should apologize, _Sorry, _He muttered looking down.

_Okay then we'll talk about behavior and discipline later, _Dan looked at Chloe and Chloe chuckled at the thought of disciplining Lucifer.

_Well I just wanted to say you guys need to sign this and then Lucifer you'll officially be our son, _Dan had a huge smile on his face.

Once they both signed it Dan turned it in and they had a party with just Dan, Chloe, Trixie, Amenadiel, and Lucifer of course.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Cheers! _Amenadiel, Dan, and Chloe clinked their glass of wine together and Trixie clinked apple juice. Lucifer was pouting because he couldn't have any alcohol.

_It's going to be okay Luci, _Amenadiel smirked because he never seen his brother without any type of alcohol in his hand. Honestly this was him being hungover for the first time in a billion years he was always at least a little tipsy so he didn't have to deal with such things.

_Hey Lucifer! _Trixie went over to him and gave him a glass of apple juice.

_Uh thanks, _Lucifer looked up at Amenadiel almost saying "help me" in his eyes.

Dan looked at his watch about a hour later and said, _Welp it's 9 I think it's time for bed! _

_What? _Lucifer looked up at Dan like he was crazy.

_Yes bed time, _Dan smiled and looked up at a laughing Chloe.

_Well I should leave good bye! _Amenadiel left and the kids got ready for bed and got into the bed Trixie way more willingly than Lucifer.

_Come on Samael, _Dan saw as Lucifer reacted differently to that name almost as he was afraid and angry at the same time.

_Fine, _Lucifer got into his bed. Dan made note of his reaction.

_You know you'll need to tell me what your dad did one day right? _Dan asked.

_Yeah I know, _Lucifer was clearly annoyed, _Good Night Detective Douche-, _Lucifer couldn't stop himself in time.

_You know what we'll talk about discipline tomorrow. _

_Okay fine! _Lucifer snapped and Dan walked out of the now red room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey! Next poll is the way they discipline Trixie and Lucifer.**

**A.Time-out**

**B.Spanking**

**C.Grounding**

**D. Other (tell me what or if you want more than one of them depending on the situation)**

***Pajamas- Blue bottoms and green top with a star on it and said 'til morning and Chloe thought it was funny because his last name is Morningstar **

***School Supplies- everything that is normal but red and black.**

***Bed frame- Blue and Red Race car bed **

**I love you guys so much your comments make me smile everyday! Please tell me if you wanna change anything or add anything! But only Constructive Critisim!**


	9. Oldschool

**Hey! So y'all tied with all of them (weird right?). Somebody made a good point saying Chloe is a more rational person and wouldn't spank her kids. So I've decided to compromise Dan is more old school and he does this as discipline (there will be two versions one where you get to read the discipline part and comforting and the other just the comforting part)while Chloe might put Luci or Trixie in timeout or ground them.**

_Rise and shine! _Dan walked into Trixie's room to see she wasn't in there, _Hey Chloe where's Trix?_

_Oh she's in there with Lucifer,_ Chloe watched him walk towards the door, _And Dan he's afraid to sleep alone so Trixie and him have been having slumber parties._

_What? _Dan was clearly confused, _What 12 year old kid is afraid to sleep alone?_

Dan walked into the room to see them talking and laughing which was soon stopped as he entered the room.

_Well good morning douche! _Lucifer smiles not thinking much of his actions.

_Trix go ahead and go to your friend Tessa's house, _Dan watched as she left but before she looked at Lucifer and said 'oooohhhh'

_Here bud let's go talk with Chloe, _Dan walked out to the kitchen and sat down and Chloe and Lucifer followed after, _Listen buddy I wanted to talk to you about rules because this is a new place, completely unlike your dads house._

_I know of course it isn't I mean here I'm not, _Lucifer stopped himself knowing he'd be in more trouble for 'lying' when really he was telling the truth about him brings the devil.

_Your not what? _Chloe asked generally curious.

_Nevermind, _Lucifer stood up and started to leave.

_Where do you think your going? _Dan asked grabbing his hand and bringing him back to the table.

_Well I was taking steps and moving towards the door which if then open-, _Lucifer was cut off by Dan setting him down.

_Listen I don't want to hear this type of stuff alright? _Dan's voice was strict but also had a soothing calm tone to it.

_Then cut your ears off, _Lucifer stared at Dan defiantly then when he felt Chloes hand on his he looked at her eyes and immediately felt guilty.

_You clearly know right from wrong so let me just tell you what happens when you can't tell right from wrong, _Dan looked at Chloe who was smirking, _What do you have something to share Chloe?_

_Nope, _She let out a short giggle then was over the thought of Lucifer finally getting discipline.

_What do you just put me where you can't ever see me and make everyone call me a monster forever? _Lucifer scoffed as he smiled, _Too late already happened._

_I'm gonna say this as many times as you need me to, _Dan watched Lucifer look around uncomfortably, _This is completely different then your dads house. We'll take care of you and love you here. But there needs to be boundaries and rules to keep you safe because we don't want to lose you._

_Oh, _Lucifer just watched the table.

_Okay, _Dan satisfied that went through his thick head finally continued, _If you break those rules that are put to keep you safe then depending on what you did you'll either get time-out, grounded, or-, _Dan was cut off by Lucifer.

_Time out? Really I'm not a baby! _Lucifer laughed then saw Dans smile which made his own disappear.

_Yeah well the last option is for big kids such as yourself! _Dan saw the eye roll about to come when he said the old school option.

_Oh I'm way too old for that you do know that'll never work I mean I can't feel pain right? Well as long as The Detective won't be there which I sure hope she won't and anyways that's for sex! _Lucifer shouted that last bit.

_You'll see buddy and anyway maybe you'll never do anything that bad! _

_xxxxxx_

_So you know you'll have to go to school sometime, _Chole watched Lucifer sigh and then looked at her annoyed.

_Well you know that I've been here since the beginning of time so I don't need to take such horrid things._

_Well you'll take a test to see let's go_. Chloe took Lucifer to the school as after 10 minutes he came back out of the room.

_That was the fastest anyone's taken all 10 tests are you sure you tried your best and read through them_? The principal asked.

_Yes_, Lucifer rolled his eyes and scoffed.

_Dont be rude Sam! _Chloe pushed him with her elbow a little. Which he looked up at her angrily.

Once the tests were grade they saw he made a perfect score on all of them. Except for Addition and that's all.

_I got addition wrong? _Lucifer blushed a little then hid behind Chloe a little inknowingly.

_Yeah, _The principal had never seen such a thing.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yep**

**What should I do next? I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long I've been busy... **


End file.
